This invention relates to a temporary grate cover for placement over a storm water grate to filter sediment and trash from entering the storm drain during a construction project.
In the past, there have been temporary grate filters placed under the grate to collect sand and trash from a construction project so that the grate has to be removed to retrieve the collected sand and trash. This commonly allows sand collected in a temporary grate to fall into the drain when removing the grate to remove the filter, thereby defeating the purpose of the filter. The grates covering drains typically are heavy so that removing the grate for cleaning the temporary grate filter can result in an accident to the person moving the grate by hand. The present temporary grate cover is easily installed without removing the grate and may be used many times and is easily cleaned without removing the grate.